thomasproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
In the Beta
In the Beta is a video created by Thomas Productions and released on May 15, 2010. thumb|300px|right Plot The video is a music video, featuring a spoof of the song "In the Navy" by the Village People. Various Halo characters sing about the Halo: Reach Beta and how great it is. Behind the Scenes *Layne got the idea for the video when he heard the song "In the Navy" in a YouTube video. *Work began on the song on May 11th (2010) *Filming the video was difficult, since there is no custom games mode in the Halo: Reach Beta. All shots had to be filmed in matchmaking. Song The full song can be downloaded to your computer or iPod: *In the Beta.mp4 Lyrics Where can you find load-outs New weapons and shoot-outs Shield yourself with armor lock Pwn all of the new kids Sneaking using invis Assassinate the other team Where can you learn to fly Jetpacks and to sprint fast On a map called Powerhouse So ditch that Modern Warfare And just jump right in there When your team mate calls for aid In the Beta Yes you can test the game for free In the Beta Yes it'll fill you heart with glee In the Beta Come on now, players make a stand In the Beta Hey Bungie needs a hand In the Beta Come on, help Bungie test this game In the Beta Yeah, some bugs can be a pain In the Beta But you'll be playing Halo Reach In the Beta, In the Beta They want you, they want you They want you to test this game If first-person shooters Technical computers Make you get excited fast Don't you hesitate There is no need to wait Just pop in ODST fast Go and play Invasion It's a new sensation Spartans defend, Elites attack You better have a game plan If you're going to win and Hope your team knows what to do In the Beta Yes you can test the game for free In the Beta Yes it'll fill you heart with glee In the Beta Come on now, players make a stand In the Beta Hey Bungie needs a hand In the Beta Come on, help Bungie test this game In the Beta Yeah, some bugs can be a pain In the Beta But you'll be playing Halo Reach In the Beta, In the Beta They want you, they want you They want you to test this game Wort wort Wort, Wort wort wort Wort wort wort wort, test this game! But, but, but, there's no Battle Rifle! Hey, hey look man I don't know how to report bugs. They…want…you Be-ta…test What am I gonna do with this core?! Wort…wort…wort Be-ta…test In the Beta In the Beta Yes you can test the game for free In the Beta Yes it'll fill you heart with glee In the Beta Come on now, players make a stand In the Beta Hey Bungie needs a hand In the Beta Come on, help Bungie test this game In the Beta Yeah, some bugs can be a pain In the Beta But you'll be playing Halo Reach In the Beta, In the Beta They want you, they want you They want you to test this game Category:Videos Category:Machinima